Huniepop Tiffany
by DeathForDeath
Summary: Huniepop, huniepop bakersman. Bake me a story as fast as you can! Rated M for lemon later on...
1. Meeting Tiffany

**DFD****: Hehehe...Huniepop huniepop bakers man! Bake me a story as fast as you can! XP Okay...fine. Death here! My OC is...drumroll please. -drumrolls- HONE! Hehehe...**

**Hone: Hi! ^-^ I'm gonna be with-**

**DFD: Ah ah ah. No spoilers Hone.**

**Hone: Okay! ^-^**

* * *

**Hone's POV**

Well. I walked to the campus with my backpack slung across my back and I was walking there. I learned to just shake all the girls off. I'm not one to be a machine for girls...Huh. Or so I thought. Last night I met a "Love Fairy". More like a girl that is a stripper...Huh. Okay anyways I arrived at campus to find that there was a student and a teacher talking. The student asked,"How did I do on the social studies test?"The teacher sighed and said,"I'm sure you did fine Tiffany..." Oh...so the girl's name was Tiffany. Moving on.

"Can you tell me what is the next subject because I want a head-start on it Aiko!" Tiffany said eagerly. Aiko...huh. Aiko sighed and said,"I don't know...wait. Actually I have a pounding headache right now. Can we discuss this later?" Tiffany nodded. Suddenly the "Love Fairy" that called herself Kyu (Not the letter Q) appeared in my head. "That chick is a little over the top with her school uniform but hey, she is blonde so bonus points! She is like one of those neighbor girls so don't say anything weird to scare her off!" Kyu said.

"Hey. Are you a new student around here?" Tiffany asked. I nodded slightly. "O...kay...?" Tiffany questioned. I sighed and said,"Do you know your way around the campus?" She nodded and said,"Why? You need help around here?" I nodded and she urged me to come with her. "What class are you in?" Tiffany asked. "ELA..." I said silently. Slowly a smile grew onto her face. "Me too! Wait...are you Hone?" I nodded confused. "OH MY GOD! YOU ARE IN MY CLASS!" Tiffany shrieked. I frowned slightly.

"Wait...am I a legend around here?!" I asked confused and of course she nodded furiously. I sighed helpless. "We have to get to class...lets go..." I said glumly. _Great...a fangirl...just what I wanted._ I thought. Just then Kyu popped up in my head again,"Wait...you didn't tell me you were a legend!" She shouted. _Owwww...Stops it! That hurt!_

"Sorry but really. How are you a LEGEND?!" Kyu yelled again. _I don't know okay!_ She sighed loudly and poof she went. Well...we went through the whole day together with her talking the most. Then I asked,"What is your last name?" "My last name is Maye!" She said. Huh...Tiffany Maye...sounds familiar... Meh...Lets get this over with.

We went through school, I bought her breakfast, lunch but now dinner. That would be TOO romantic. Then we went to sleep. I walked her back to her home and I went home and we slept soundly.

* * *

**DFD: Hehehe...did you like? I would extend this a bit more if you want! See you guys around...Hehehe...**

**Hone: -pokes his cheeks furiously-**


	2. Dating And Mega Bitching

**DFD: What is up guys! Sorry for the late posting! Andddd yes Hone is said as Huun-e. You like?**

**Hone: Oh! That's right! You forgot to let them know how to pronounce it!**

**DFD: Its all my fault on all ends. Soooooooo...Without further ado...**

**Us: Let us start this chapter!**

* * *

_**Hone**_

'Wake up in the morn-' I thought before smashing my head against the lamp above me hanging from my bed post.

I yelped in pain as I glared at the lamp.

'Remind me to remove that...' I thought silently walking over to the stove starting the fire up.

"Morning." Kyu said appearing behind me.

"Morning..." I said murmuring rubbing my head.

"What's wrong champ?" Kyu asked.

"I wake up to have a lamp to the dome..." I said touching the bump wincing a bit.

"Awwwww...at least it wasn't a textbook." Kyu said giggling a bit.

"A lamp is made of METAL damn it Kyu!" I yelled at her and she laughed loudly.

"Your right on that part...And actually now that I remember...Why are you a legend in this town?" Kyu said curiously.

"...Let us just say that I formed a harem somehow..." I said happily.

"Whaaaaaaaaaattt!" Kyu said eyes wide.

"I guess you don't need my help after all..." She said with a fake hurt tone.

"...Maybe I do...because...errrrrmmm...lets just say I lost my touch when I got to high school." I said sadly.

'And there were such nice looking girls too...' I thought.

"Huh. So you need my help because you can't get girls? Why didn't you say so!" Kyu said happily.

"...Lets just leave my house..." I said eating bacon and pancakes out of the stove and oven.

"HOLD IT THERE CHAMP! Your not going out in...that are you?" Kyu said looking me over.

"Yeah. Whats the problem?" I said staring at her.

"No wonder you lost your touch! Your clothing is not...errrr...flashy." Kyu said.

"...Shouldn't it not be too flashy?" I said staring her down.

She flinched under my stare but continued.

"Not too flashy...like...errrr...an office uniform!" Kyu said.

"Oh. Errrrmmm..." I said shuffling to my closet rustling through it.

"Hey! Me likey." Kyu said pulling out a classic uniform.

"...Its too...school-ish if you know what I mean. I'm not at school and I'm off Kyu. I don't wanna wear that." I whined.

"Fine fine...how about...this." She said pulling out a white button up shirt and navy blue jean along with a tie.

"That will do I guess." I said staring at it.

_**Changing Time~**_

"Well. How do I...look?" I said looking myself in the mirror.

"It looks really good on you Hone!" Kyu cheered.

"Okay then. How about we hit the streets and pick up some chicks!" I said happily running out the door.

"Sure! Why not!" Kyu said chasing after me.

_**At The Mall**_

"Why are we here?" I asked lookign at Kyu.

"Its where chicks normally shop dude! You could pick out some nice ones and treat them to a bit of 'dessert' if you catch what I mean Hone..." She said winking at me.

"Ahhhhh...I see what you mean." I said winking at her.

I was walking around the mall until I ran into a girl when my vision saw black spots.

"Oof." She said falling to the ground.

"Oh. You okay?" I asked her putting out my hand.

"Watch where your going dumbass." the girl said glaring at me.

"Errrr...You need help getting up? I said trying to get on her good side.

"Ooh...I think this girl can be infact called...the one...the only...mega bitch." Kyu said dramatically.

'How do I get on her good side!' I yelled at her in my head.

"You go in there and show her who is in command. It normally dominates all mega bitches." Kyu said.

"No I don't. Now get out of my way!" the girl said.

"Now who are you telling to get out of your way." I said straightening my back glaring her in the eye.

"I'm talking to you jerk!" she said glaring daggers at me.

"Ummm..." I said trying to think what to say to her.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU BITCH!" she yelled at me.

'Who are you calling a bitch bitch...' I thought a vein popping on my head.

"YEAH WHAT!" I yelled back attracting all attention in the mall staring at us.

"GET OUT OF MY W-" she got interrupted by me.

"Ouch...that hurt my ear..." I said wincing.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" she yelled at me and ran out of the mall her red hair trailing behind her.

I just stared at her storming off.

'Did I nail it right?' I thought to Kyu.

"You need a little work on handling mega bitches..." she said back worried.

I just walked around the mall before leaving to the school campus.

_**To The Campus~**_

"Hey there." Tiffany said happily.

"Hey there Tiffany!" I said cheerfully.

"How you doing?" Tiffany said eyeing me.

"I'm doing fine. How about you?" I inquired.

"I'm fine!" She said happily before I remembered something.

"Wanna go somewhere? Like on a date?" I said happily like it was a normal thing.

She paused staring at me wide eyes.

"...Errr...Do I have something on my face?" I asked her.

"No...its just that...I never expected you to ask me out!" Tiffany said.

"Soooooo...is that a yes or a no?" I asked staring at her.

"Yes. I accept." Tiffany said smiling.

**_At the Mart_**

I paled. "Why are we here?" I asked wide eyes.

"I like it here. Its calm and nice. I just love how its always bustling with business. I sometimes even buy things!" Tiffany said happily like this was Six Flags.

"...Errrrrrrr...O-o-okay then...into the mart we go?" I said as I got dragged by Tiffany.

I read the sign we were at when we stopped.

'1$ for every shot. Shoot it down and the prize is yours.' I read.

I looked at Tiffany as she happily handed the vendor with a dollar bill before I noticed something off.

The bullet was a cork. Not something hard.

I looked over the prizes and realized the cork couldn't knock any down.

I saw Tiffany aim at the teddy bear at the high shelf and hit the head. But it didn't fall down.

"Sir. I hit it! Can I get it?" Tiffany inquired smiling.

"Nope! You have to knock it down!" He said with devious smile.

"Unless you wanna pay more..." he said with a greedy smile.

I walked over and handed him a dollar.

He grinned taking it and watching me.

I looked over the prizes then the shelf. I noticed a loose screw at the bottom of the shelf as I pointed in the direction.

"Ha! Your not gonna get anything if you shoot at the gr-" he was cut off as I shot the screw off as all the prizes fell off the shelf.

"I win. Give me all my prizes..." I said shooting him an evil smile.

"W-w-wait! Your gonna bankrupt me! Please! I beg you! Don't do this to me!" the person said with pleading eyes.

"For all those you tricked...honestly...who will forgive you?" I said looking at all the money on the desk.

I took the teddy bear and handed it to Tiffany.

"For you." I said smiling and patting her head.

She blushed as I noticed the sunsetting.

"Time for us to get going. See ya Tiffany!" I said waving at her walking back home.

'Nice job champ. You got this route in your hands buddy!' Kyu said happily in my head as I smiled and shook my head at her ridiculousness.

'No way I got that close to her in two days...' I thought back.

'If only you know..." Kyu said sighing in my head.

I opened the door to my apartment as I fell on the bed allowing darkness over come as I drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**DFD: Annddd end! Nice job Hone!**

**Hone: There we go! We got another chapter! And its funny because this story already has 8K+ views already! We thank you all for sticking with us and reading this story.**

**DFD: Yes! Andddd I'll give you all... -tosses around prizes off the prize pile Hone shot off the shelf- Free gifts for everyone!**

**Hone: Yeah! And see you next chapter.**


End file.
